The Same Cloth
by Only-eyes-for-Riddick
Summary: Michelle Flagg just wanted to help in the war effort, however to do so she has to find a way to get out from her brother's shadow and prove they aren't the same. Charles just wanted to ignore Lt. Flagg, not wake up and find that he married her the night before. Things just got very complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own M*A*S*H.**

Michelle looked at the scenery as the jeep bounced to her new assignment. She had a feeling she already knew how it would go.

After only 6 months in Korea, she had already been transferred 8 different times, each one because of the exact same reason.

Her brother.

His presence in Korea was strong and, it seemed, no one liked him. Michelle wasn't all that surprised honestly. However, as a result, Michelle Flagg was forced to endure all these transfers because no commanding officer believed she wasn't a nut like her brother.

Michelle took a deep breath as they kept bouncing along the road.

It wasn't that she didn't love her brother, she did, but even she knew how overly paranoid he could be sometimes. It could drive anyone insane listening to the way his mind worked.

The pulled up into the new compound where Michelle would be stationed, at least for now. She looked up at the sign.

"M*A*S*H 4077th Best Care Anywhere."

Immediately she hoped that this would be one place no one had heard of Colonel Flagg with Army Intelligence. She looked around and just felt that she would fit in here.

The jeep pulled up next to the Commanding Officer's office and stopped. Michelle wasted no time climbing out of the jeep and grabbing her bag. She looked around the compound with hopeful eyes before walking into the Colonel's office.

The company clerk was working on paperwork when she walked in.

He was a darker skinned man, with dark black hair and a rather large nose. He looked up when she walked in and gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen on a person.

"Welcome to the 4077th. I'm guessing you're the new nurse we've been expecting. I'm Klinger. You need anything, you let me know."

She smiled. So far so good. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lt. Michelle Flagg. I'm here to check in with Colonel Potter."

At the sound of her last name she noticed that his smile faltered slightly. Fear filled her. Had she been wrong? Had her brother already been here?

"The Colonel's expecting ya. Come on in," he said, his voice now sounding strained. He knocked the a nearby door before walking right in. It surprised Michelle at the familiarity he took with his commanding officer. She hadn't really seen anything like it at any of her other posts.

"New nurse arrived sir," Klinger said as Michelle walked into the office.

The Colonel was an older man with kind eyes that she was sure could turn fierce if needed. He wasn't alone either. There was also a blonde woman in the room with him with the markings of a Major on her uniform.

Michelle sat her bag down and saluted. "Lt. Michelle Flagg. Transferred from the 8063rd."

She handed her paperwork to the Colonel but didn't miss the look that passed over the Major's face. She had grown serious and was keeping her focus on her, studying her.

Her brother had been here for sure now. She had no doubts.

"We've been expecting you Lt. Flagg," the Colonel said. "I'm Colonel Potter and this is Major Houlihan." He gestured to the woman next to him. "You'll be reporting directly to her."

She saluted Major Houlihan and waited as they looked over her file together.

Major Houlihan looked through the papers quicker than Potter did and wasted no time asking the one question she had been expecting.

"This is the 8th transfer you've received in the 6 months you've been in Korea?"

Michelle nodded. "Yes Ma'am." She couldn't deny the truth.

"That is an unusual amount of times to be transferred in such a short amount of time," Potter chimed in. "According to your file you have great experience and criteria to work at any post. What happened to have you move so often?"

Michelle would have to admit that every time she thought about it, the answer just made her sound worse. But it was also the truth. She never was one to lie.

"My brother has been in Korea for quite some time now and, it seems, he hasn't made a good impression on anyone he's met. As a result, when I came here 6 months ago, his presence overwhelmed my work and many of my former commanding officers believed that he and I were cut from the same cloth and I would eventually cause problems."

Potter raised an eyebrow. "I see no evidence in your file that you ever caused any issues that would have lead to a transfer."

Michelle nodded. "I haven't been in one post long enough to create any problems. Usually my name and connections are enough to be a problem on their own."

Houlihan looked at Michelle with such an intensity that it felt as if she could see through her clothes and skin to her very core. It was not a good feeling and she almost took a step back. Instead she straightened her back and kept her gaze firm.

"Your brother," she said slowly. "He wouldn't happen to be Colonel Flagg with Army Intelligence, would he?"

Michelle wanted to cry. Was across enemy lines the only place her brother hadn't impressed his influence?

She took a deep breath and kept her gaze firmly on the Major. "Yes, that would be my older brother."

Instantly Michelle saw the change in the Major. She had seemed merely curious before, but now she was showing signs of annoyance.

Michelle's hopes for staying long at this post seemed to be fading away.

However, Colonel Potter stood and offered her his hand, which Michelle took with a smile. "Welcome to the 4077th little lady," he said firmly. "Keep out of trouble and we won't have any problems."

Michelle nodded and felt hope rise again in her chest. Maybe she wouldn't be shipped out so quickly.

Major Houlihan wasted no time leading Michelle out of the Colonel's office and taking her on the quickest tour she had ever been on, ending at her new bunk that she would share with 3 other nurses.

The other 3 nurses were very nice and didn't seem to have any issues with her name. Either they were all new or her brother had only made an impression on the Major and a few other people. Either way, she felt welcome in a group of peers for the first time since coming to Korea.

After unpacking and changing, Michelle was given her assignment. Overnight Post-OP duty.

It didn't surprise Michelle, she had expected it. The Major was in charge of the nurses and the best way to keep her out of trouble would be to put her on the slowest shift, where she could cause the least amount of problems.

Michelle took a deep breath and hoped that a time would come when she could pull herself out of her brother's ever-reaching shadow.

She walked into Post-OP the next night, her first shift, and relieved the nurse, Patty, on duty. She was quickly filled in on all the patients. The doctors were switching shifts as well and Michelle watched as Colonel Potter went off shift and a taller, lanky looking doctor took his place.

"That's Captain Pierce," Patty said to her. "He's really nice but he flirts with all the women when they arrive. Just a heads up, but I'll introduce you."

Michelle followed Patty across the room and watched as she tapped the taller man's shoulder. He turned and Michelle had to admit she could see why the other women would be interested in him. Black hair with bright blue eyes would draw nearly any woman's attention. He looked at her and smiled in such a way that Michelle was sure she would blush.

He also knew that he was attractive, which made him dangerous.

"Hawkeye, this is our new nurse Michelle."

He held out his hand and Michelle took it, only for him to lift it up and kiss the back of it. Patty smiled at her before walking out of Post-OP, leaving the 2 of them alone with the 3 patients there.

Michelle had no doubts in her mind now that this man was a danger to all woman, but one that most wouldn't mind finding themselves with.

"Captain Hawkeye Pierce, head surgeon," he said.

"Nice to meet you Captain. I'm Lt. Michelle Flagg."

He froze. His eyes ran over her in the same way Major Houlihan's had the day before. Michelle felt the warmth in the room vanish and she suddenly felt very cold.

"Flagg?"

Michelle, suddenly feeling awkward, removed her hand from Hawkeye's. "Yes."

"Interesting," he said slowly. "I know a Colonel Flagg in Army Intelligence who really shouldn't be in intelligence."

Surprisingly that wasn't the first time she had heard that about her brother. "Yes, that's my older brother."

Instantly Hawkeye seemed to shut down. The flirty demeanor from before vanished and was replaced by a serious doctor. His bright eyes dulled and instantly Michelle knew that this was going to be a long shift.

"Can you bring me the files for Private Phillips in bed 2?" Hawkeye said firmly, turning his back on her.

Michelle felt the snub as well as if he had smacked her in the face. She let out a deep sigh. This was an uphill battle she was tired of fighting.

"Yes, Dr. Pierce."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own M*A*S*H. Hope you enjoy!**

It wasn't long before Michelle realized that her brother's reach was much farther than she originally thought it was. Nearly everyone she had to interact with on a daily basis remembered her brother, none of them with fond memories.

She had worked with all the doctors over the night shift in the month that she had been with the 4077th, her longest post to date. It seemed that, although her name still made them wary of her, her skills as a nurse gave her some value.

Dr. Hunnicutt was polite, but reserved. She had seen him interact with the patients and some of the other nurses and doctors. He had a sense of humor and seemed to make others laugh, but he never shared it with her.

Colonel Potter was a good doctor and took care to treat her as he did all the other nurses. She knew that although he acted similar to her, she could tell that he was keeping a close eye on her at all times. She would expect nothing less of a commanding officer when it was possible she could end up creating problems.

Dr. Pierce was formal with her, the complete opposite of how he was with everyone else. His flirty attitude would always be left at the door when they worked together and he was completely professional with her. She knew that he wasn't always like that based on how she saw him interact with nurses in OR and off-duty. It was just her he was like that with. Although, it wasn't like he was straight up ignoring her.

That was reserved for Dr. Winchester.

Out of all the doctors, Dr. Winchester's attitude towards her hurt the worst. Even Major Houlihan spoke to her from time to time, even if she looked angry about it. Dr. Winchester straight up pretended she didn't exist most of the time, unless he had no choice but to acknowledge her.

Although he was an attractive man, all the doctors were actually, Michelle couldn't help but feel like his attitude was ugly. From all her previous posts to now she could honestly say that Charles Winchester the 3rd was her least favorite person.

At least the majority of the nurses were nice to her, some even offering to switch shifts occasionally to get her off the night shift. She always thanked them for the offer and stayed on the shift. She was assigned a job and she would do it, even if it was a way to keep her out of trouble.

Michelle walked the Post-OP ward checking on the few wounded they had come in the last few days. Luckily the men they had from the big battle nearby had mostly already been shipped off to the bigger hospitals, leaving a few men to check on, making it an easy night.

Still, Michelle kept moving around, checking on all the men and making sure each was being taken care of correctly. It was hard because tonight was another Winchester silent evening as she liked to call her shifts with the Major.

While Winchester was able to ignore her easily, Michelle found that she was unable to do the same, despite always trying.

Something about him drew her attention in a way no other man had ever done. Perhaps it was the complete lack of attention he gave her or the air of superiority he held that she wanted to remove, but something made her pay attention.

Didn't stop her from trying to ignore him as she made her rounds.

What she didn't realize was that Charles, despite all appearances, had the same problem.

Upon learning that the new nurse was Colonel Flagg's younger sister, Charles had made the decision to ignore her as best he could until she was eventually transferred out. He didn't care what she looked like or what her work ethic was, because if she was anything like her brother then it wouldn't be too long before she was sent out of the unit. This was her 9th assignment in 7 months after all.

However, he didn't expect to find such a smart, caring and beautiful woman as Flagg's sister when he was introduced to her for the first time. The complete opposite of her brother in almost every way.

She had the same coloring as her brother, with the darker hair and light eyes. Hers were a bright hazel with flecks of green in them, enchanting in many ways. She also had an enticing figure that drew his eyes more times than he wanted to count.

She was also very dedicated to her job, taking time with each patient and making sure all her notes were correct. She made rounds constantly while on duty and spent no time on frivolous chit-chat as the other nurses sometimes did. While she was on duty, she was working.

She was proficient in the OR, organized and on point at all times. He didn't understand why, outside of her connection to Flagg, that she was being constantly transferred.

He watched as she tended to one of the newer patients, Private Dan Boone. He had come in with the last large batch of wounded with severe stomach injuries that he had worked on with Michelle. She was checking his vitals and making sure his stitches were clean and showed no signs of infection. Private Boone hadn't regained consciousness yet, which worried Charles, but his vitals were showing signs of improvement. While he trusted his abilities as a surgeon, Charles was still concerned that the man hadn't awoken yet.

He looked back down at the file in his hand when he heard it, the soft melody of someone singing.

It wasn't really singing, more like articulating a melody, but it was beautiful nonetheless. He lowered the file and just listened as he would one of his records.

It was soft but the notes were strong, he could feel the music wash over him and he nearly closed his eyes when he realized where it was coming from.

Lt. Flagg was the one making the music he was enjoying, Colonel Flagg's younger sister.

Charles felt disgusted with himself for falling under such a spell and resolved to ignore her better in the future, although his eyes were already trying to drift to her as the melody stopped.

Michelle stood and looked down at Private Boone. Although she had seen several men injured in her short time in Korea, the was the first time she had worked on one of the more seriously injured one. Usually her posts were out of the way, as if she didn't actually have an skills to help out. This was the first time she had actually been in the OR with the doctors and helping out. She wanted to do a good job and focused her attention on being firmly on task.

Dr. Winchester hadn't seemed to notice her attention to detail at the time, not that she was trying to impress him or anything.

She always made sure to keep the wounds clean to keep infection from taking the man. She wanted him to wake up and return home. She wanted to know that, despite everything she had gone through here, her being in Korea would mean something to someone. Even if she never did find her way out from under her brother's shadow.

She had tried harmonizing the melody for one of her favorite songs, hoping that it would start to bring him back. She had been trying this for a week now and then was never any response.

Still, she couldn't help but try. His vitals were improving so Michelle was hopeful that he would wake up soon.

She turned to move on to her next patient, careful to avoid Dr. Winchester who, for some reason, was still standing reading the patient charts for the next bed. She thought that was strange, as that patient was nearly recovered and would be leaving the next morning back to his unit, but maybe Dr. Winchester saw something she didn't.

She didn't dwell on it and continued on with her work, never noticing the pair of eyes that kept darting to her and then away the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own M*A*S*H.**

Michelle smiled at Private Boone as he ate his late dinner. It had been so long that she was starting to think he would never wake up. Then, just yesterday, he had awoken and his vitals were starting to improve again.

"Thanks again for the food," he said softly. He was a shy boy with a sweet smile. "Much better than what we get up at the front."

Michelle smiled as she removed the tray from in front of him. "Glad you like it." She moved the tray off to the side before taking his wrist in her hand. "Just gonna check your pulse and then your blood pressure real quick."

"Sure thing Ma'am."

She smiled. "You know, I told you to call me Michelle."

He smiled back. "My mother raised me to treat all women with respect, Ma'am."

Michelle took a quick check of his pulse and made not of it on the chart. "She sounds like a wonderful woman."

He nodded. "She is, the very best. After my father passed away, Mother was the one who took care of me all on her own. She was so proud of me when I graduated high school."

Michelle quickly took his blood pressure and made note of it on the chart as well. "All signs are looking good. You may even be well enough to ship off to Seoul tomorrow."

She chatted with Private Boone for a few more minutes about his mother and life back home before she moved on to the two other patients in Post-OP, both of which were sleeping.

Private Boone was off-cycle, sleeping during the day and being awake all night. That was something they were trying to break him of, but it wasn't easy.

She looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost 3 A.M. It was almost time for coffee.

She looked over at Winchester. He was pouring over paperwork that the Army demanded be done in triplicate. As much as she disliked him, she couldn't ignore him, no matter how hard she tried.

She walked over to him. "Dr. Winchester?"

He turned to her, those hazel eyes fixed on her so intently that warmth instantly spread throughout her body. It wasn't unpleasant, just unnerving.

She forced herself to smile. "I was going for a cup of coffee. Would you like one?"

Winchester seemed confused for a moment, as if not expecting her ask such a question. Her smile wasn't forced now as she thought about how fun it was to confuse him every once in a while.

"I would love a cup," he replied, turning the confusion back to her. She had fully expected him to refuse. Perhaps this was step in the right direction, a step to take her out of her brother's dark shadow and have people see her as she is.

She nodded before walking out of Post-OP to the Mess Tent. The coffee would be cold and bitter, but it was better than nothing at all. She knew that if she could make it another 2 hours then the coffee would be fresh, but she just couldn't force herself to wait any longer.

She quickly filled two cups and started back to Post-OP. Although it was quiet right now, who knew when it would pick back up again. Any second away from Post-OP could bring more wounded in that wouldn't be treated right away.

She entered Post-OP and saw Dr. Winchester making his rounds. She glanced over at Private Boone and smiled when she saw that his eyes were closed. Perhaps he was starting to get back on normal sleep patterns again. That would be great.

She sat the coffee down on the table and turned back to the room. She took a deep breath when she heard it.

Coughing.

She turned back to the room with wide eyes instantly moving to Private Boone. He was coughing and convulsing on the bed.

Both she and Dr. Winchester rushed to him. Winchester started shouting out orders which Michelle was quick to obey.

"We need to get him back into OR immediately," Dr. Winchester said and Michelle couldn't agree more.

They quickly maneuvered Private Boone into the OR and Dr. Winchester stayed with him while Michelle woke Klinger to retrieve Dr. Pierce to help. She quickly scrubbed and rushed back into the OR to assist.

It was three hours later when Dr. Winchester and Dr. Pierce had no choice but to declare Private Boone dead. There was nothing more they could have done for him and Michelle knew that.

She looked at the young man who only a few hours ago had been chatting to her about his mother back home, a mother who would now be all alone.

The sun rose and both she and Dr. Winchester were relieved of duty. Neither spoke a word as they left Post-OP that morning and went their separate ways. Michelle thought about eating, but found that she didn't want food.

She went straight to her tent and fell into her bed, drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Michelle was thankful that she was off the next night.

Guilt had filled her entire body. She knew that it had to have been her fault. If only she had done something different, anything, then he would still be alive now.

She wandered into Rosie's Bar, not wanting anyone to see her destroy herself tonight. Rosie's rarely held anyone from the camp in the evenings, most spending their time in the Officer's Club instead.

She said nothing as glass after glass of alcohol was placed in from of her. When her fourth glass was placed in front of her and she was feeling pretty well sloshed, a large body sat next to her.

She turned and nearly groaned in frustration. Dr. Winchester. "Are you here to reprimand me?" she said softly as she took another swig of the unknown booze she had been consuming.

"No," he replied as Rosie sat his own drink in front of him. "I wanted you to know that it wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault."

Michelle turned and glared at him. He didn't notice as he took a swig of his own drink. She glared harder, or at least she felt like she did. Her mind was a bit fuzzy already. "It was my fault," she slurred. "I should have done a better job taking care of him."

Charles turned to her. "Private Boone had too many internal injuries when we brought him in. The fact that he woke up at all was a miracle in itself. If it was anyone's fault, it was my own for not making sure that there were no areas where internal bleeding would occur."

Michelle shook her head. "I assisted you and I should have helped you better. Had a done so..."

He reached over and placed a hand on her own, spreading warmth through her body at the touch. She looked up into his hazel eyes, which suddenly seemed so kind as opposed to judgmental. "It would have made no difference. The injuries were too severe to begin with. It was always an uphill battle."

Michelle felt tears fill her eyes and turned from Charles, not wanting him to see them. "I just feel so...helpless."

An arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into his wide chest. She froze for a moment at the strange situation she found herself in. She could smell the alcohol between them and realized that he had been drinking too, probably at the Officer's Club.

"We are people in the medical field," he said firmly. "Losing a patient is nothing new."

Those words were of no comfort for Michelle. "Just for tonight," she said softly, "I want to be human, not a nurse."

Charles held her closer to him. "We are still human," he replied softly. "But we learn to deal with it as time passes."

As the night progressed, Michelle and Charles sat in that bar and drank their worries away.

Although he had vowed to not get involved with Lt. Flagg, he found that when he saw her tears he couldn't leave her alone.

So he drank with her, drink for drink, the rest of the night.

Michelle hadn't realized how kind Dr. Winchester could be until he held her as she cried out for the loss of Private Boone and his family.

He allowed her to be human and didn't leave her to drink alone.

The later the night got, the more the two drank, until finally they passed out in their separate tents, promptly forgetting the events that had transpired earlier in the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the long wait, had a lot of personal stuff going on. Please enjoy! I don't own M*A*S*H.**

Michelle woke the next morning with a hangover she had expected, but didn't welcome.

She knew that drinking one's self under the table wasn't a wise decision and would come with some consequences, but she didn't expect it would be this bad.

She groaned as she sat up and gently touched her head. A cup of coffee was passed to her and she took it with a soft "thank you."

It was then that she noticed that her three bunk mates were all staring at her. "Good morning," she said softly. She watched as all three had the same smile on their faces, as if surprised and happy at once. She raised an eyebrow. "Is there something on my face?"

"No," Marie said. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

Michelle narrowed her eyes, before turning back to her coffee. "Other than getting drunk, no."

The other nurses chuckled, drawing Michelle's attention back to them. "Did I do something embarrassing?"

Kelley shook her head. "Not really..."

Michelle's eyes widened at those words and Marie was quick to jump in.

"It's not like you ran around the compound naked or anything like that. It's just...well."

Michelle took another gulp of coffee as their words penetrated her foggy memory. "I kinda remember the four of us all together, but I can't really recall what happened."

Kelley grabbed Michelle's left hand. "Well, let's just say that you made a huge life changing decision last night. One that we couldn't talk you out of."

Michelle blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Kelley lifted Michelle's hand and showed it to her. Michelle looked at her hand briefly before looking back up at Kelley confused when she noticed something sparkling there.

Her eyes went back to her own hand.

There, on the ring finger of her left hand, was a ring.

Michelle ripped her hand out of Kelley's and examined the ring carefully. It was a gold ring with three small diamonds on it. If she knew any better, she would think they were real.

"What the hell?"

She looked back up at her bunk mates with wide eyes.

"What happened last night?"

* * *

Charles had a splitting head-ache, but he wasn't about to let that get to him. He ate breakfast calmly and drank his coffee, ignoring the chatter of the two buffoons he shared a tent with.

Klinger walked in and grabbed some food before sitting right across from him, glaring at Charles.

"Thanks for the wake-up call this morning, Major," he said sarcastically.

Charles looked up at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

Klinger took a drink of coffee. "You woke me up last night asking me to file paperwork for you. Just mailed it out a few minutes ago."

Charles was really confused now. "Klinger, what paperwork did I ask you to file?"

Klinger looked up at Charles with wide eyes, before he suddenly burst out laughing. He drew the attention of both Hawkeye and BJ at this moment as well.

"Seriously, you don't remember?"

Charles kept his face calm as he regarded Klinger. "Obviously not or I would not have asked."

This only caused Klinger to laugh harder.

It was then that Michelle walked in with her fellow nurses. Charles noticed that she looked pale and her eyes were wide as if in shock. Charles found this odd.

Klinger turned and looked at Michelle before turning back to Charles.

"Looking at the missus?"

Charles' eyes snapped back to Klinger. What did he just say?

"What are you talking about Klinger?" BJ asked, actually curious about the situation.

Klinger smirked. "That paperwork the Major was so desperate for me to file last night. It was his marriage certificate to Lt. Michelle Flagg."

Charles felt his whole body freeze. "What?"

Hawkeye glanced at Charles with a smirk. "Married Flagg's sister? I don't envy you. She's probably as crazy as her brother."

Charles almost opened his mouth to defend her when it finally caught up to him what was going on.

According to Klinger, at some point in the night he and Michelle had gotten married.

He stood and moved out of the mess tent in a rush. He had to get to Father Mulcahy and find out if this was true. He moved quickly and only stopped when he heard a soft voice calling out to him.

"Dr. Winchester."

He turned and found himself looking right at Michelle Flagg, or was she Michelle Winchester now? His head hurt.

She held out her hand. "I believe that this is yours," she said, her face flushed in embarrassment.

Charles was momentarily stunned. She was actually quite pretty when blushing. He mentally shook the thought out of his head and let her place the object in his hand.

He looked down at his grandmother's wedding band. He looked back up at her with wide eyes before reaching out, grabbing her arm, and pulling her into the nearest tent, which just happened to be the Supply Tent.

"Where did you get this?"

Michelle took a deep breath. "I was wearing it when I woke up this morning. I didn't know anything about it until Kelley pointed it out to me."

Charles couldn't believe it. Had they actually gotten married last night?

He looked at Michelle with new eyes. Was she his wife?

She wasn't terrible to look at, actually she was quite pretty. She was also kind-hearted and a hard worker. She never complained about being on the night shift, nor of the terrible treatment she had received from him and the other doctors. She also had a sweet voice and seemed to like music.

But she was still Flagg's younger sister.

"We need to get this verified."

Charles and Michelle walked to Father Mulchay's tent and knocked on the door. The priest opened the door and looked at the couple.

"Good morning," he said in his usual chipper tone.

"Father, we need to discuss something with you right away."

Father Mulchay looked from Michelle's pale face to Charles' shocked one. "Oh dear, this looks serious. Please come in."

Charles lead Michelle into the tent and both sat across from Father Mulchay.

Michelle listened as Charles got right down to business. "Did we...get married last night?"

Michelle could feel her heart pounding her chest as she waited for the answer, praying it was all a bad dream.

"Yes, it was quite early in the morning if I recall."

Charles groaned as he stood and began to pace. Michelle wondered for a moment if these hazy memories of him being kind to her were all a dream as right now he seemed rather agitated at the idea of being married to her.

It was really annoying.

"Well, it's not like any paperwork was filed," she said and then noticed the sudden way that Charles stopped moving. She looked at him with wide eyes. "Right?"

He didn't look at her.

"Dr. Winchester, please tell me nothing was filed?"

He took a deep breath before turning back to her with a stiff expression. "Klinger had just informed me right before you returned the ring that he had just sent off the paperwork."

Michelle groaned before putting her head in her hands. Her headache was getting worse and the nightmare didn't seem like it was going to end.

"I cannot be married to Flagg's sister," she heard Charles say. "What are my options?"

Michelle didn't know if it was the leftover alcohol in her system or the way he said those words, but anger flooded her system and she wasted no time standing up and glaring at him.

"You cannot be married to me?" she said in a rising tone. "How do you think I feel? I'm married to a pompous, arrogant aristocrat."

Charles was taken aback by her words, but that wasn't the only reason.

Michelle was quite good looking when angry. It was enchanting. He felt a desire to kiss her, but felt angry that he felt that way. Instead he focused the anger at her.

"You are probably as nuts as your brother."

A fire in her eyes that he hadn't seen before. It was seductive.

"My brother isn't nuts, he's overly paranoid. Besides I'd rather be nuts than insulting and rude."

"I won't remain married to you, you are not worthy of the Winchester name."

"I don't want the Winchester name. I can do a hell of a lot better than that."

Father Mulchay stood and put a hand on each of their shoulders, stopping the shouting match. "Please stop this," he said firmly. "Regardless, as of this moment you two are married. You can file paperwork for an annulment as long as the wedding hasn't been...consummated."

Michelle felt heat fill her cheeks at those words. Thanks to her brother's overly paranoid ways, she had only been with a guy once, when she was in high school, and it hadn't been enjoyable at all. The thought that Dr. Winchester had seen her in the same way as that boy was embarrassing enough, she didn't want to repeat that terrible experience.

"I would think not!" Charles said firmly. "As if I would have that kind of relationship with...with..."

"Your wife?" Father Mulchay said softly.

Charles blinked at that. She was his wife. Was it possible to believe that he hadn't laid his hands on her with that knowledge? He glanced over at her and noticed the redness of her face.

She was blushing! Now he was even more worried. Had he really slept with her and not remembered?

Father Mulchay spoke then, breaking Charles' train of thought. "Since we cannot be sure that it wasn't consummated, you will have to go through the divorce proceedings instead, which will take more time."

Michelle's eyes flew up then. "I can't stay married," she said firmly. "Do you have any idea what my brother is going to do when he finds out? I can't even imagine!"

Charles almost rolled his eyes, but it wasn't dignified. "Why should we concern ourselves with what your brother may or may not do? We will not be married long enough for him to find out."

Michelle glared at Charles, but secretly prayed he was right.

If Sam found out about this marriage, she seriously doubted he would stay cool about it, or not plan a way to get rid of Dr. Winchester. As much as she was really starting to get angry at him right now, she didn't want anything bad to happen to him. She was just going to have to trust that her brother wouldn't be checking up on her while she was in Korea.

A hope she already knew was extremely unlikely.


End file.
